


Meet The Writer: Sophia Chase

by Joey_Prue



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/pseuds/Joey_Prue
Summary: You are a wonderful writer, who with your stories have kept this fandom alive. So I wanted to do something to honor that.





	Meet The Writer: Sophia Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> You are a wonderful writer, who with your stories have kept this fandom alive. So I wanted to do something to honor that.

 


End file.
